The Anakoth Codex Anthology
by THE BLIND KING
Summary: Collection of stories about the characters in the Codex. Primarily happening before the Codex, but will also happen during the Codex later on.


AN: I own nothing. This takes place when Nagisa met Summer, Raven, Taiyang, and Qrow. This is more intended to develop Raven. This happens when they are all 15. Except for Nagisa I mean he's like fucking immortal and shit.

Raven POV

Raven was drinking her... Well she was pissed off at her team. Taiyang was a dumbass, Qrow has his head so far up his own ass he doesn't realize it, and Summer... Was Summer. So Raven became enraged that she had a chance to make 400,000 lien, but ultimately failed because of her team. Whilst the original job involved killing a few dozen Grimm there was one in particular that had a hefty bounty on him and it was that damned Deathstalker. The Deathstalker simply called Deathsting by the idiot locals had killed two teams of huntsmen and seven individual huntsmen which makes it fifteen total dead huntsmen. She knew alone she didn't have a chance, but if she could convince her team... She might stand a better chance. Maybe if she came up with a good plan they might reconsider. In the end all she could do was drink, and stare at the blue goddess in front of her. "Fuck it why not?"

"Yo bartender." Raven called the attention of the bar owner as he walked to her.

"Another drink?" The bartender asked as he reached under the table for another bottle.

"For the blue haired girl over at the end over there." Raven pointed over to the girl at the other end of the bar.

The bartender nodded and headed over to the girl, and serve her a drink. The girl looked at the bartender and started talking to him. Then the bartender pointed to Raven. The girl took her drink and just drank it all in one gulp, then she headed over to Raven's seat.

"So I guess I should thank you for the drink?"

Raven smirked. "I suppose that's one way you could do it... Or.."

"Or?" The girl quirked an eyebrow questioning Raven's motives.

"I hear the bartender has a few rooms available upstairs."

"So I hear, but I'm here on business so I'll have to decline your offer."

Raven looked at the girl's attire she was definitely a huntress. She could probably ask the girl if her team would join forces with hers. Although this meant that she would only make 50,000 if they distributed the money equally. Well that was 50,000 she didn't have before.

"Oh what kind of business?" Raven inquired.

"I'm here to take down the Deathstalker."

Jackpot. "Just you or..."

"Yeah just me why?" The girl seemed curious by her line of questioning.

"I want to do the same thing I even have a team here, but we are staying an extra two days so... In case you need back up just give me a call."

"Hmm I think you might be outta your league with this one."

This little bitch. "What makes you say that?"

"What's your kill count?"

"Hmph... 109 why?"

The girl smirked. "Mine's higher."

"Oh yeah how many?"

The girl placed a hand on Raven's cheek cupping it. Then she traced her finger along her jaw line and finally placed it on her lips. "That'd be telling. But if you must know it's a lot higher than yours."

Then the girl flicked Raven's forehead. "Ow hey what gives?"

"I don't have time to baby sit." The girl started walking away, then turned to Raven and smiled. "But thanks for the drink." Then she walked out of the pub.

Raven was pissed. She stood up, and tried to give chase. As she exited the pub she saw the rest of her team waiting for her.

"Hey sis what took you so long?" Qrow asked.

"I was busy trying to hit on a blue haired girl where's she headed?" Raven asked.

"I saw her go that way why?" Summer pointed in the direction.

"Call me persistent." Then Raven ran in the direction she was headed.

She decided to stalk the girl first see what she was planning to do to fight the thing. The girl just walked nonchalantly as if she had this one in the bag. "Probably thinks she's hot shit or something." Raven noticed that the girl had only knives on her. "Probably won't be able to penetrate deep enough."

The girl suddenly stopped in her tracks. "You are persistent I'll give you that. Fine then I'll give you half of the bounty. One one condition."

Raven stepped out of her hiding place. "What might that be?"

"What I say goes. Got it?" The girl looked at Raven her sapphire eyes looking directly at hers.

"As long as I get half that's fine by me."

The girl smiled. "Hmph good... Now hurry up we don't want this thing to go back to its den."

Raven and the girl joined forces or so it seemed more like a temporary contract that would end as soon as the job was done. They ran as fast as they could following its trail. Raven looked at the girl. For someone who looked petite and frail she sure had some incredible endurance and stamina.

"See something you like?" The girl smirked as they kept going on their way.

"Perhaps... I did get you a drink after all."

"Hmph depending on how the mission goes... I might take you up on your offer." The girl smiled and ran past Raven. "We're almost there just a little further."

They made it to a cave entrance. "Hmm looks like we're too late. What do you wanna do?" Raven looked at the girl.

"Here take this you'll probably need it." Raven grabbed the vial of dust the girl tossed at her. "Use it on your sword when you can cut off its stinger with one blow. I'll keep it distracted you hide and when you see a chance do it."

"Got it... By the way what's your name anyways?" Raven asked.

"Want to know what to scream when we head back?"

"Oh how are you sure you won't scream my name?" Raven asked.

"Call it intuition... But if you must know it's Nagisa Shiota. Yours?"

"Hmph... That'd be telling." See how you like it now smartass.

The girl chuckled. "Heh yeah alright let's go."

They made their way inside the cave until they came up to a large cavern. There were columns stalagmites and stalactites that appeared to be very sharp. A lot of hiding spots as well. One major flaw was the possibility of a cave in, and if that was the case they would probably die. "Take cover behind the column there I'll bring it here. Is there a chance you can cut those down to hurt it."

Raven looked up. "Yeah just make sure it stays in one spot."

Nagisa nodded and headed downwards towards the tunnel. Raven climbed up to her position and waited for Nagisa to bring the Deathstalker to the cavern. She could hear wailing from deeper in the tunnel. Then Nagisa emerged running as fast as possible trying to avoid getting caught by its clamps. Raven saw that it had a knife in one of its eyes. Nagisa threw another knife at its eye, but missed his mark as the Deathstalker was moving erratically. The thing was in a frenzy knocking down columns and making the stalactites fall right on top of it. Raven couldn't see an opening, and if she did the rocks would fall on her and most certainly kill her. Nagisa was busy hiding behind some stalagmites avoiding its clamps. The Deathstalker used its stinger to attempt and impale Nagisa. The stinger broke the stone wall Nagisa was using and seemed to impale her. Raven watched in horror as the girl had a look of pain and agony in her face.

"Hey whenever you're ready I can't hold him for very long."

Raven saw that Nagisa was hanging on to the stinger for dear life. She used the dust on her sword and rushed towards Nagisa. She jumped and cut the stinger off with one blow. The Deathstalker retreated and knocked even more columns. The stalactites were falling on top of it cracking its bone armor. They both immediately rushed it and aimed to cut off both of its clamps. Raven succeeded in cutting off its left one, but a stalactite falling down prevented Nagisa from cutting the other. The Deathstalker then began to knock off the rest of the columns.

"Damn it we have to go the entire place is going to collapse." Raven said as she grabbed Nagisa by the arm.

They began running for the exit with the Deathstalker right behind them. Several rocks were already falling by the entrance. They barely made it out as the Deathstalker became trapped.

"So you wanna do the honors?" Nagisa turned to Raven who was still catching her breath.

"Ha ha ha hell yeah let me just... Ungh okay here I go." Raven finally got her bearings and drew her sword.

"Let me get pictures." Nagisa said as she pulled out her camera.

Raven thrust her sword on its head killing it. She turned to see Nagisa taking pictures.

"Make sure you get my good side." Raven said as she finally pulled out her sword.

"All done now let's head back."

They began making their way back to the village. Raven was content she managed to score a huge bounty, and was most likely going to sleep comfortable tonight. They headed to the mayor's office camera in tow.

"My secretary tells me you have something that might interest me." The man looked at the two of them clothes tattered, sweat dripping from their faces, and blood covering their faces.

"Yeah here take a look." Nagisa handed the mayor the camera.

"Hmph... Bone cracks and markings are the same... Yep it's definitely him nice job... Now let me see if I... Here you go 400,000 lien be sure to spend it all here." Nagisa and Raven exited the mayor's office briefcase in hand.

"So where to next?" Raven asked.

"To get you to scream my name what else?" Nagisa then grabbed Raven by the arm and headed towards the pub.

Nagisa paid for the room, and the two headed upstairs. They saw that the room had a small bathroom. "So maybe we should get cleaned up first." Nagisa said as he began checking his wounds.

"We could or..."

"Or?" Nagisa asked.

"We could do it in there too." Raven said as she began removing her clothes.

"We could do that too." Nagisa finally said.

Raven then grabbed Nagisa's hand and began walking to the shower. She turned it on and continued to take off the rest of her clothes. She peeked over to see that Nagisa wasn't wearing a bra.

"You're flatter than a plank!" Raven remarked.

"Well yeah I'm a guy." Nagisa then pulled down his pants and exposed himself to Raven. "This is why I said that it would be you screaming out my name."

"Hmph... Raven Branwen." Then she finally exposed herself to Nagisa. "I'll come out and say it this is... Uhh..."

"First time with a guy?" Nagisa asked.

"Don't get me wrong I've dated guys I've just never... With girls it was always me in control and pleasuring them never the other way around." Raven was nervous.

Nagisa then pushed Raven against the wall and the water began hitting their bodies. "Do you want me to stop?"

Raven could feel his body pressing against hers. This was a whole new experience for her, but the look in Nagisa's eyes told her a different story. She would most certainly not be in control tonight.

"No."

Nagisa then pressed his lips against Raven's. She began grinding against him, biting on his lower lip, scratching his back marking it. She made sure to dig her nails deep for almost cutting her loose from the bounty.

"Feisty... I like that, but..." Nagisa then began moving his fingers to Raven's sensitive spot.

"Gyah..." Raven glared at Nagisa. "What was that for?"

"For making me baby sit you why else?"

"Tch jackass."

Nagisa then smirked as he continued massaging Raven's inner walls. "Well you are definitely wet, but I wonder if it's from me or the shower. What do you think?"

"Oh please as if..."

"You did get me a drink after all." Nagisa smirked as he moved his hand up to Raven's breast and began massaging it. Raven held back a moan, but Nagisa could tell she was enjoying herself. He traced his lips and tongue from her lips to her neck, collar bone, and eventually her right nipple. He began gently licking it at first then proceeded to bite it gently. Raven couldn't hold herself back anymore and began moaning loudly. Nagisa decided to play a dirty trick and inserted two fingers deep inside Raven.

"Ungh... You fucking prick."

"That's for being persistent." Nagisa continued massaging Raven's inner walls. Raven could feel the pleasure building up. Nagisa then decided to pump his fingers in and out of Raven. She held him tighter digging her nails deeper.

"Agh fuck..." Raven was really close to her orgasm. Nagisa quickened his motions inside Raven. He could feel her fluids running down his hand despite the water running through their bodies. And in one final motion Raven finally reached her orgasm. Nagisa felt a stream of fluids hit his hand.

"Whoa did you just..."

"I've only done that by myself never from someone else now shut up and use the thing between your legs, and if you could please aim... Wouldn't want it to be like in the cave when you missed your mark."

Nagisa smirked. He began licking his fingers tasting Raven's cum. "I must say for someone so sour you taste really sweet."

"Fuck you."

"I think you mean fuck me." Nagisa smirked and shoved his fingers inside Raven's mouth.

Raven began tasting her own cum. "See what did I tell you." Nagisa said. Then she proceeded to bite his fingers.

Nagisa pulled them out looking at Raven's teeth marks. He began prodding at her, teasing her entrance until he began pushing himself inside her. "I'll go slow at first... If you want me to stop just say so."

"Agh... Inside." Raven tried to say something, but the pain was more than she expected.

"What?" Nagisa asked.

"Cum inside me." Raven finally uttered.

"Why?"

"Because you couldn't cut off the clamp jackass now hurry up."

Nagisa let out a chuckle and began moving again. Raven decided to wrap her legs around Nagisa's waist. Nagisa kept his rhythm a bit more until he finally increased the rate. Raven tightened her grip on Nagisa as he increased his rhythm. Raven could feel the overwhelming pleasure as Nagisa repeatedly penetrated her. She was already close.

"Fuck ngh... Nagisa hurry up and make me... Ah!" Raven could feel her orgasm take over. However, Nagisa wasn't quite done yet as he kept going.

"Told you it would be you saying my name." Nagisa increased his rhythm. Raven's walls had clamped down on him. "Damn you've gotten tighter." Nagisa still pushed through in making Raven cum a third time. Raven could feel the enthusiasm in Nagisa she was already two to zero it made her look weak, and she hated that. There was nothing she could do though. She could feel Nagisa twitch a bit, and just in time for her third orgasm.

"Together this time." Raven said as she felt the third orgasm building up. Nagisa simply pressed his lips on hers, and kept going. He moved faster and started pressing his body closer to hers. The hot water has long since stopped feeling hot. Now they felt how cold the water was in comparison to their moment of heat. Raven felt Nagisa twitch even more, and finally felt her orgasm as soon as she felt a warm sensation deep inside of her.

Raven attempted to catch her breath. "Three for one can't fucking believe it."

"Well we could try again in the bedroom this time."

Raven accepted Nagisa's challenge. "You're on."

The Next Day

Raven awoke to the morning rays of light peering in through the window. She felt Nagisa's warm embrace envelop her entire body. She felt at peace, it was a nice feeling. She snuggled in a bit closer she could always blame it on him later. Then she thought about her current predicament. She had a few options now that Nagisa has just come into her life. She could abandon her team and go with him make a shitload of money, and have amazing sex after every mission. She could have Nagisa join with her team, and still make a shitload of money and have amazing sex. Then there was the last option of just ask him what he wanted he did after all know what he was doing, and if yesterday showed her anything was that he was experienced... Really experienced. She heard a knock on the door. She went to get changed, and opened the door.

As she did Summer just barged inside, and jumped on the bed waking Nagisa.

"So Raven who's your lady friend?" Asked Summer as she loomed over Nagisa.

"Name's Nagisa Shiota, and... I'm actually a boy." Said Nagisa as he rubbed his eyes.

"But you're too pretty to be a boy. Are you sure?" Summer asked still not convinced.

"Well there are two..." He turned to Raven. "Or perhaps four ways I could show you. One would involve hearing it from Raven. The other would be a three way, but it's probably too early for that, and I don't think Raven is in any condition. Another way would be for you and I to do what Raven did last night. Or..."

"Or?"

Nagisa lifted up his sheet and exposed himself to Summer. The girl was flustered. Nagisa chuckled. "You did ask so..."

Summer hid her reddening face with her hood. "Umm I think that..."

Raven patted Summer's back. "Yeah you go do that."

Then Summer left the two of them silently muttering to herself all the while.

"Cute kid." Nagisa said.

"Sheltered more like." Raven added.

"Really?" Nagisa asked as he began getting up and grabbing his clothes.

"Something like that. She knows her stuff don't get me wrong, but... Her views on the world leave much to be desired."

"Unlike you."

"Excuse me?" Raven asked.

"Money this, money that oh c'mon don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"At least I'm honest about it." Raven retorted.

"Hmph that's one way to put it... Well where to next?"

"Excuse me?"

"I get the feeling that if I hang out with you guys I might make a little more what do you say fifty fifty?"

Raven then closed the door. "So what was last night's count?"

Nagisa smiled. "Eight to two why?"

"We should probably make that fifty fifty as well don't you think?" Raven smirked as she undid the first button.

"Wouldn't want to cheat you out of it."

AN: So this will be part one of the Raven Chronicles followed by many other side stories as I write Vol. 6. Mind you that this will be relevant because I'm kind of tired of making shit as I go without having a fallback, and at least this way I have some preestablished stuff. That being said don't expect this to be chronological, by that I mean that since this chapter was about Raven the next might cover something from before Raven was born, but the chapters will be able to guide you. This was mostly done to establish the characters and the universe that I'm building so yeah...


End file.
